


I brutti scherzi della noia

by Djibril88



Series: Event 8-10 luglio di WAOFP [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, cuoricini, disegnini, prima cotta, primo amore, realizzazione, tutta colpa della noia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djibril88/pseuds/Djibril88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E all'improvviso Jean scoprì di essere fregato.<br/>Prompt ricevuto durante l'event organizzato al gruppo We Are Out For Prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	I brutti scherzi della noia

_Eren/Jean: Jean inizia a disegnare costantemente il volto di eren. Finalmente realizza il perché._

Le lezioni teoriche erano la parte più noiosa dell’addestramento. Nozioni su nozioni su come uccidere i giganti, su come indossare l’attrezzatura e fare la manutenzione. C’erano intere ore su ore dedicate alle strategie e alle giuste mosse per tagliare la nuca a quei mostri. E lui, Jean, si annoiava come non mai. Era il migliore del corso con la manovra, perché doveva seguire anche lui quelle lezioni?  
Prima che se ne rendesse conto, aveva già smesso di ascoltare quei momenti così noiosi. Guardava fuori dalla finestra, scribacchiava qualcosa sui fogli o punzecchiava Marco per fare qualche giochino stupido sui fogli. Ogni tanto, i suoi occhi vagavano per la stanza, fermandosi ad osservare i suoi compagni di addestramento. Più volte aveva guardato Mikasa, ma altrettante volte era rimasto incantato di riflessi creati dal sole fra i capelli di Eren. Lentamente, le linee astratte disegnate sui fogli diventavano più definite e chiare; quasi senza rendersene conto, il volto di Eren iniziava prendere forma con infinite espressioni diverse. La rabbia era l’espressione più ripetuta. Sempre destinata a lui, ormai sapeva a memoria come i suoi lineamenti si contorcevano, come le sue labbra scoprivano in denti perfetti in un ringhio.  
Poi, un giorno, i disegni del suo volto vennero accompagnati da qualche cuoricino, quasi fosse una ragazzina innamorata. Il pensiero lo colpì violentemente; non aveva mai affrontato un titano, e ma lo avrebbe affrontato, ma doveva essere così ricevere un colpo da uno di quei mostri: si sentiva scosso, la testa sembrava girare velocemente e il cuore gli esplodeva in petto, mentre osservava Eren non troppo velatamente, che interagiva con Mikasa e Armin con quel fare amichevole che gli bruciava le membra. Geloso. Era geloso, ma non perché voleva Mikasa come sempre si era detto. Oh, no! Si stava innamorando di Eren e per lui non c’era gesto peggiore destino che innamorarsi del suo più acerrimo nemico.


End file.
